


Respiro Hondo

by Druidess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidess/pseuds/Druidess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi primer fanfic, inspirada en una declaración real de BC (ver notas al final) Opiniones, críticas, correcciones, sugerencias? Son más que bienvenidas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respiro Hondo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Deep Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934595) by [Druidess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidess/pseuds/Druidess). 



Abro los ojos. La luz del sol y, sobre todo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, son como un latigazo. Una pequeña y desagradable voz dentro de mi cabeza me taladra el cerebro _"¡Ay, mujer! ¿Cómo pudiste...?!_ ¡Mierda! Cierro los ojos otra vez hasta que me duelen. Si buscara el significado de "estupida" en el diccionario, probablemente encontraría una foto de mi patética cara como ejemplo de tan desmoralizador término.

 A pesar de que me quiero abofetear hasta sangrar y quedarme en cama por el resto de mis días, decido levantarme. Mientras bajo las escaleras una pregunta comienza a atormentarme: _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_ Le doy gracias a todos los dioses en los cuales la humanidad alguna vez creyó que hoy es domingo y no tengo que ir a trabajar. Hace dos años me hice una promesa a mí misma que mi vida comenzaría aquí, en Londres, la ciudad de la que siempre estuve enamorada y que nada me apartaría de ese camino. Irónicamente, parece que nadie más que yo pude haber arruinado todo con lo que hice anoche. _Lo-que-hice-anoche_ ¡Dios! Todavía puedo oler su perfume...

 Poppy, mi gata, ronronea y se frota contra mi pierna mientras me preparo un café, la única comida que creo que voy a ser capaz de ingerir durante todo el día. ¿Cómo empezó todo este lío? Bueno, yo diría que en el primer segundo en que conservé mi trabajo sin reflexionar un poco más. Era un hecho que estaba sola, tratando de triunfar en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo y tenía que ganarme la vida ¿Quién me puede culpar? ¿Qué había de malo en responder a un muy discreto anuncio clasificado en el diario, ir a una entrevista y ser lo suficientemente calificada como para conseguir el puesto? Y esta nueva y floreciente productora estaba necesitando desesperadamente a un asistente para ayudarlos con los cientos de guiones que no habían dejado de llegarles desde que comenzaron a funcionar ¿El nombre de la empresa? Sunny March. Momento... ¿No es la productora creada hace poco por...? Sí, esa misma. Pero no supe acerca de este pequeñísimo detalle hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para renunciar, no sin quedar como una harpía ingrata. No, yo no hice nada malo.

 

 

"Él nunca va a venir" "No tiene el tiempo" "Para eso están sus socios" "Seguí venerándolo a través de la sana distancia que proporciona Internet" Cada mañana literalmente rezaba para tener el valor de ir a la oficina. Rogaba. "Por favor, no aparezcas" "Mi vida estaría oficialmente arruinada si lo hacés" Por favor. Y durante 6 meses mis oraciones parecieron funcionar. Estaba a salvo. Entonces uno de los guiones fue elegido para una posible adaptación cinematográfica. Fue en ese momento que uno de los co fundadores de Sunny March Ltd. y hombre de mis sueños, Benedict Cumberbatch, tuvo que venir a Londres para una reunión.

Vestido como si fuera sólo nuestro chico de los mandados, la primera vez que estuvo en nuestra presencia fue todo lo que había imaginado y más. Como una foto mejorada, de las miles que busco por internet para torturar a mi corazón, nos presentaron a este hombre hermosamente pàlido, alto, con pómulos como cuchillos, rizos rojizos Renacentistas y una voz que es un verdadero chocolate para los oídos ¿El efecto? Mujeres sonriendo como idiotas en toda la sala ¡Sus ojos! Son de este color verde azulado casi sobrenatural que parecen ver directamente dentro de tu alma cada vez que te mira. Como si su hermosura no fuera suficiente, su humildad completó el crimen: nos agradeció sinceramente a todos por el trabajo duro y nos pidió que lo consideráramos sólo como un "compañero de trabajo", ignorando el insignificante hecho de ser Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, uno de los seres humanos más talentosos, famosos y deseados del maldito planeta. Juro que en ese momento sólo podía preguntarme _¿Es de verdad? ¿Es todo esto real?_ Algo gracioso porque me sigo preguntando esto último, sólo que la pregunta se ha modificado ligeramente a _¿Lo de ANOCHE fue verdad?_ Ya es pasado el mediodía y estoy de vuelta en la cama tratando de dormir. No estoy segura de poder hacerlo durante muchos días.

 Después de esa gloriosa presentación, no volví a verlo por la oficina. Debo admitir que me entristeció un poco, pero luego me dije “ _Bueno, eso no resultó tan malo para vos, después de todo, ah?_ _Finalmente lo conociste y aún así seguís cuerda_. Parecía que los días siguientes iban a ser como cualquier otro. Hasta el pasado miércoles por la mañana cuando abrí mi bandeja de entrada y todas mis ilusiones de seguridad mental se hicieron añicos por el más corto, directo y simple de los e-mails corporativos:

  **¡Hola!**

**¡Buenas noticias! El guión "Señuelo" ha sido elegido para ser nuestro primer largometraje! Dado que sos una pieza vital para nuestra empresa y en especial para este importante proyecto, nos gustaría que te unas a nosotros para un cóctel informal en celebración de esta feliz ocasión el próximo sábado, a las 21:00 hs en The May Fair Hotel (Stratton Street, Mayfair, Londres, W1J 8LT)**

**¡Esperamos que puedas asistir!**

**Sunny March Ltd**

 Adivinen quien había recomendado el guión para el gran proyecto fílmico y no podría escapar a semejante ágape... _Señor_.

 

 

Mis intentos por evitar a Benedict le pueden parecer ilógicos a cualquiera, pero para mí tenían que ver con un instinto básico de supervivencia; era yo tratando de ser realista y dejar que mi cabeza gobierne mi vida por primera vez ¿Por qué no quería interactuar con el hombre de mis sueños? Pues bien, precisamente por eso: él habitaba mis sueños y sólo allí podía ser mío. En mi propio mundo de fantasía romántica, estábamos incondicionalmente juntos sin que ninguna cruel realidad se atravesara en nuestro camino ¿Perdón? ¿Alguien pensó que en la vida real un hombre como él se enamoraría como por arte de magia de alguien como yo sólo por estar cerca? Yo tampoco. Sé que suena estúpido, pero para mí era "Ámeme o aléjese de mí, Sr. Cumberbatch"

Tenía que asistir a ese cóctel; estaba relacionado con mis responsabilidades laborales... ¡Qué floja justificación para volver a verlo! Aunque parezca increíble, pensé en toda excusa posible que una persona puede llegar a inventar para evitar ir a una fiesta. Incluso esa misma noche consideré la idea de tropezarme y fingir una torcedura de tobillo mientras llegaba al May Fair Hotel, pero nunca fui tan buena actuando de todas formas. Así que ahí estaba yo, teóricamente para disfrutar de una noche maravillosa pero deseando ser invisible y al mismo tiempo anhelando ver a Benedict una vez más. Y no me hizo esperar mucho. De repente veo a este hombre perfecto, vestido para matar, atrapado en un remolino de gente, riendo, conversando, siendo tan modesto como uno no imaginaría que podría ser una estrella de cine. En otras palabras, siendo él mismo. Suspiré. Pero... ¡Epa! ¡Ser testigo de toda esa situación me dio una gran idea! Mientras él fuera el centro de la fiesta yo podría mantenerlo vigilado y conservar así la distancia _"Si te mantenés alejada ¡Sobrevivís a la noche, nena!"_ Así que mi principal estrategia consistía en pasar totalmente desapercibida, rondando los rincones de la habitación, sin comer ni tomar nada, yendo al baño cada vez que lo veía cerca. Digamos que venía ejecutando brillantemente mi plan, el cual funcionó durante un par de horas. Hasta que mi gusto por los dulces hizo que me distraiga y que esa loca noche comenzara para mí.

 

 

Poppy se fue, probablemente en busca de un ambiente mucho más alegre que el que ahora contamina mi habitación. El tráfico de Londres resuena a través de mi ventana y es como una extraña canción de cuna que por un momento casi hace que me quede dormida. Entonces el nudo en mi estómago me despierta tiránicamente de nuevo. Uff. ¿Por qué no me descompuse así anoche? ¡Me podría haber excusado e ido a la mierda de ahí! ¿Por qué habré tenido la estupenda idea de acercarme a la mesa dulce? Fue en el mismo instante en el que agarré una cupcake de cereza que la voz más reconocible en toda la galaxia se dirigió a mí. Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, estaba a mi lado, hablándome, mirándome, SONRIÉNDOME:

  _\- ¡Hola! Me dijeron que fuiste la encargada de leer el guión...?_

Todo el salón se volvió borroso, no podía reconocer los rostros a mí alrededor, ya no podía escuchar la música, estaba a punto de dejar caer la magdalena de cereza... _"Ya está"_  Me preparaba para enfrentar las consecuencias de un comportamiento tan vergonzoso que probablemente me llevaría a terapia por el resto de mi vida natural cuando de repente me sentí como nunca antes. Diferente de una manera que todavía no puedo definir, excepto como que algo se apoderó mí, haciéndome actuar como otra persona.

 - _Sí, fui yo._ Le contesté firmemente. - _Es un honor conocerlo Sr. Cumberbatch!_

 - _Ohh por favoooor! Decime Ben..._ dijo, iluminando toda la habitación con esa sonrisa dulce y torcida que tiene...

 ¿Había sido en mi vida tan elocuente, interesante e ingeniosa en una conversación con un hombre? No que yo recordara. Y teniendo en cuenta que él no era un _hombre más_ los hacía todo aún más extraño ¿Qué me pasaba? Charlamos como si fuéramos un par de viejos amigos que no se habían visto en décadas; probablemente media hora hablando de comida, libros, teatro, música, películas ¡Sabía que mi maldición nerd algún día daría sus frutos! Oh... Y la mejor parte... ¡Qué emocionante era tener a cada mujer en esa fiesta fulminándome con la mirada! ¡Me sentía como una diosa griega, una heroína de Marvel, una modelo de Victoria Secret, todas combinadas en mí! Supongo que esa emoción fue la que me dio el valor de preguntarle cosas que siempre quise saber sobre él, algunas de ellas probablemente que ni el más descarado de los periodistas de Hollywood se hubiera atrevido a preguntar. La fangirl, expuesta. Siendo como es él no resultó una sorpresa que respondiera amablemente a cada una de mis preguntas, lanzándome esa mirada que te hace creer que aun lo más trivial que sale de tu boca es una especie de misterio universal finalmente develado para él. De hecho, hubo momentos en los que no sé si fue una ilusión óptica o mi imaginación descarrilándose, pero podría haber jurado que vi una chispa en sus ojos, como si estuviera viendo a alguien mucho más interesante que yo. _Mucho más atractiva que yo_ ¿Los efectos del alcohol? Quizá. De todos modos, no pude averiguarlo, porque de repente una rubia presumida y escuálida salió de la nada y se llevó a Benedict bajo el pretexto de presentarle a un director estadounidense de alto perfil que había llegado al cóctel.

  _\- Disculpame...! Fue un verdadero placer... hablar con vos..._ Me dijo, serio, mientras lo alejaban de mí.

Volví a notar algo en sus ojos. Me tomarán por loca, pero conozco de memoria sus ojos y sin duda estaban tratando de decirme algo que no pude entender en ese momento. Pensando que mi momento único con este hombre único se había ido sólo atiné a quedarme ahí parada, estática junto a la mesa dulce, con un cupcake de cereza intacto en la mano, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra unas ganas incontenibles de llorar a los gritos.

 

 

Mi vida nunca fue un lecho de rosas y puedo decir que mis habilidades “anti-lágrima” estaban muy bien entrenadas. Bueno, anoche me fallaron. Luego de que  Benedict se fuera, literalmente corrí al baño y me encerré con llave. Necesitaba toda la privacidad que pudiera para llorar por que ése era el momento que más había temido desde el principio: tenerlo para mí un minuto y al siguiente verlo irse. Era un dolor tan abrumador que ahí mismo lo supe "¡Mierda! ¡Estoy ENAMORADA de este tipo!" Era una idea aterradora, pero finalmente tenía que aceptarla. Hasta ese momento había pensado que toda esta obsesión de seguir su vida, su carrera, acumulando fotos de él en mi celular y en mi computadora, era sólo una fase por la que estaba pasando, tal vez para consentir a la adolescente que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser. Pero conocerlo me ayudó a comprender que esta afición iba mucho más allá que el capricho de una nenita tardía y que se trataba del más certero de los sentimientos: amor. Tristemente ahora él había salido de mis sueños simplemente para que la vida real me restregara en la cara que nunca iba a ser para mí. Mi llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como surgiéndome de las entrañas y por un momento realmente creí que me iba a desmayar. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy bastante segura que si alguien me hubiese escuchado llorar de esa manera habría llamado a seguridad. Gracias a Dios no había nadie alrededor.

Después de un tiempo, y teniendo en cuenta que en algún momento alguna de mis congéneres querría utilizar el sanitario decidí salir a enfrentar la cruda realidad _¿Ves? Deberías haberte quedado en casa, siendo feliz en la Tierra de los Sueños, idiota!_ Me miré en el espejo y traté de arreglarme el maquillaje lo mejor que pude y luego salí al pasillo. A pesar de que ese sector del hotel estaba bastante aislado empecé a pensar en una serie de posibles explicaciones para mi aspecto deplorable, ya que, por supuesto, siempre te tenés que tropezar con alguien cuando tenés los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de llorar por un amor imposible ¿Cierto? Iba pasando por delante de la escalera principal y considerando seriamente la idea de escabullirme por la puerta de la cocina cuando, de repente, sentí unos delgados y suaves dedos tomándome gentilmente por la muñeca...

 

 

¡Madre! Debo admitir que fueron tres segundos de puro miedo, hasta que me pude dar vuelta y ver una espalda y una nuca tan familiares que jamás me lo hubiese esperado. El miedo se convirtió en sorpresa, después en duda y finalmente se tornó en tal estupor que me encontré como en una especie de estado hipnótico. Quiero decir, alguien me estaba llevando escaleras arriba sin siquiera pedirme permiso ¿Y aún así no era capaz de decir una palabra de protesta? A medida que avanzábamos, todo era como en una película bizarra: un plano secuencia en cámara lenta pero que al mismo tiempo sucedía muy rápido. Escaleras, 1er piso, 2do piso, 3er piso, pasillo, puerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en el umbral de esa suite de hotel a media luz, mirando al hombre que me había llevado hasta allí, abrió la puerta y que ahora me contemplaba en silencio desde el otro lado de la habitación.

  _\- ¿Podrías entras, por favor?_

Yo accedí y entré mientras él venía hacia mí. Levantó un brazo por encima de mi hombro y le dio a la puerta de un pequeño empujón para cerrarla. Ahora estaba tan cerca de mí que incluso podía notar el pulso de su cuello, percibir cada aroma en él... Estaba petrificada, era incapaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara a pesar de saber perfectamente quien era. Él, por su parte, permanecía inmóvil delante mío, en silencio. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse; yo era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando en esa suite y lo más importante, de lo que ocurriría a continuación. La pregunta era ¿Qué haría yo al respecto? Para ser honesta, hubo un momento en el que consideré pegarle una cachetada y salir corriendo, no sin antes decirle lo humillada que me sentía... Pero esas ideas se fueron literalmente al carajo en el mismo segundo en el que este hombre me tomó por el mentón y comenzó a besarme de la manera más dulce. Cuando se detuvo, por fin tuve el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos de un verde azulado casi sobrenatural que parecen ver directamente dentro de tu alma cada vez que te mira. Incluso más allá. Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch empezó a besarme de nuevo, esta vez de manera deliciosamente más salvaje y mi cerebro se apagó. Qué-carajo. Esos labios codiciados por tanto tiempo, esa hermosa boca en forma de corazón con la cual hasta hace unas horas yo sólo podía fantasear, ahora estaba haciendo maravillas en mi boca. Pronto se sumaron sus manos que poco a poco empezaron a desabrocharme el aburrido vestido que tuve que pedirle prestado a mi vecina de al lado, hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego me miró el cuerpo con una sonrisa tan pícara que se podría decir que me curó instantáneamente de mi timidez patológica a la desnudez. Se acercó de nuevo, puso sus manos en mi espalda y deslizó sus gigantescos dedos en ella, como si estuviera dibujando en arena de playa y luego los deslizó hacia adelante hasta llegar a mis pezones. A esto le siguió un tercer beso y esta vez era su lengua la que hacía maravillas dentro de mi boca. Oh, sí. Definitivamente me uní a este increíble juego ¡Nunca fui tan rápida en desabotonar una camisa de hombre! Benedict estaba con el torso desnudo y yo me deleitaba con su pecho, recorriendo con mis manos su piel lechosa, observando cada lunar y cada peca como si descubriera un nuevo planeta en cada uno de ellos, rozaba mis labios en cada curva de sus gloriosos músculos, sintiendo como aumentaba su respiración mientras mi tacto bajaba descaradamente hacia más allá de su ombligo. Pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos y deshacerme de ese inconveniente cinturón y el resto de la ropa debajo del mismo, él me interrumpió y me levantó en sus brazos para llevarme a la habitación principal; yo apenas me había dado cuenta de que todavía estábamos en la entrada de la suite. Mientras me cargaba en esos brazos marcados yo no le podía sacar las manos de encima, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, acariciando su eterno cuello hasta terminar en su pecho a través del cual pude sentir su corazón a un ritmo absurdo ¡Cómo parecía disfrutar de mi mirada de incredulidad! La habitación estaba más cálida que el resto de la suite y había un estimulante aroma cítrico en el aire; la luna llena londinense se podía ver fácilmente a través de la ventana. Ben me colocó sobre la cama y luego se arrastró sobre mí mientras seguía besándome, ya no sólo en la boca, pero ahora por todo mi cuerpo. La sensación era simplemente alucinante. Exploraba cada centímetro de mi anatomía con sus labios como si de alguna manera estuviera tratando de definir el sabor de mi piel. Yo estaba en llamas. Lo aparté, hice que se acostara y, no me da ninguna vergüenza admitirlo, casi le arranqué lo que le quedaba de ropa. No podía creer la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo y sobre todo, la magnificencia de su sexo casi listo para mí. Ahora era mi turno de sonreír. Empecé a lamerle los muslos, sus caderas, excluyendo sin piedad ESA zona a propósito. Fue cuando escuché a Benedict gemir. Dios. Y yo que creía que era imposible que su voz sonara más sexy que cuando habla normalmente y ahí lo tenía, gruñendo de placer, deseándome y haciendo que mi excitación llegara casi a su pico máximo. Me detuve bruscamente y lo miré fijamente, arrodillada a los pies de la cama. Él me miró con los ojos entornados, exigiendo una explicación por supuesto. Sonriendo, juguetonamente me quité el último bastión de pudor que me quedaba, la bombacha para luego arrojarla al otro lado de la habitación y luego me quedé inmóvil, esperando su reacción. Su expresión inquisitiva se convirtió en una maliciosa; se abalanzó sobre mí, me agarró por la cintura y me hizo caer sobre la cama. Entonces se colocó encima y acarició el interior uno de mis muslos con sus dedos hasta que lentamente llegaron hasta mi lugar más caliente. Había llegado el momento.

  _\- Uuhn, por favor..._ le rogué

 Ben sonrió seductoramente una última vez antes de penetrarme. Si hay alguna manera de describir el Cielo, estoy segura que debe ser muy parecido a lo que experimenté anoche. Quería desesperadamente grabar en mi memoria cada uno de sus acciones, cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de sus sonidos. Tenerlo dentro de mí me hacía creer que era la única mujer en todo el jodido planeta. Sus movimientos comenzaron lentamente mientras sujetaba suavemente mis manos sobre la almohada, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento. El placer era indescriptible. En varias ocasiones trataba de llegar a sus labios y era tan deliciosamente cruel porque me él me esquivaba todas las veces y mis esfuerzos sólo causaban que me "castigara" con unas embestidas más profundas e intensas; al descarado esto le divertía al punto de reírse con cada uno de mis gemidos de satisfacción. Sí, hasta tuve la suerte de oírlo reír. Las venas de sus brazos estaban más pulsantes que nunca debido a su fabuloso desempeño y pronto pude ver cómo su pecho se tornaba brillante de sudor. Hubo momentos en los que cerré los ojos y me perdí por completo en él... ¿Es eso posible? Ahora sé que si. Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a dar señales de que me acercaba al éxtasis, Ben aumentó sus movimientos. Yo cerré los ojos y gemí su nombre.

  _\- Mirame_ \- jadeó.

Yo obedecí. Me soltó las manos y me penetró tres veces más, rápidamente antes de que yo llegara al orgasmo, llorando. Él siguió arremetiendo dentro y fuera durante un par de segundos hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando consiguió llegar a su propio clímax. Juro, en lo que me reste de vida, que no podré olvidar nunca el sonido de su voz cuando acabó dentro de mí y la forma en que me besó después. Los dos estábamos felizmente sin aliento y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con su sudor cuando puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando cómo los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban hasta quedarme dormida.

 

 El sol se pone y Poppy acaba de regresar de sus aventuras por el barrio. Si fuera capaz de expresarlo seguro se indignaría por mi estado _¿Todavía en la cama? ¿Qué te pasa?_ Llámenlo una tontería mística pero a veces estoy bastante convencida de que mi mamá me vigila desde arriba a través de mi gata. También podría ser ésa mi forma de lidiar con el dolor de extrañarla tanto y hoy echo de menos más que nunca a mi madre. Para empezar, ella hubiese reprobado la manera en que me escapé del hotel May Fair y para honrar la tradición familiar, yo le habría llevado la contra con ferocidad _¿Qué querías que hiciera, ma?! ¿Despertarlo? ¿Que le deje una notita? "Querido Ben, me siento muy honrada que me hayas elegido como la amante de esta noche (por cierto, todo muy satisfactorio), pero como te podrás imaginar yo tengo que seguir con mi vida. Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme así que ¡Cuando quieras! ¡Besito!_ " La idea de semejante nota me hace reír.

SEXO, eso es todo lo que había sido... No es que no me haya gustado, pero como mujer adulta tengo que aceptar la situación sin tratar de disimularla para que cumpla con mis expectativas de cuento de hadas. Para que quede claro: para mí Benedict es ése correcto caballero que todos conocen y aman, pero es humano después de todo, un hombre que vio en mí la oportunidad de una aventura de una noche y simplemente la aprovechó. Ya pude reflexionar sobre esto mientras recogía mi ropa lo más silenciosamente posible  para evitar despertarlo y para seguir viéndolo dormir con esa pacífica expresión en su cara increíble; no poder darle un último beso fue, por mucho, la cosa más difícil que he hecho y, estoy segura, que voy a hacer en mi vida. Fue cerca de las 3 am cuando terminé de vestirme, le eché un amargo vistazo a ese lugar donde mi sueño más salvaje se había hecho realidad y salí de allí en puntas de pie. Todavía no me decido si me sentía más como un ladrón o una puta mientras bajaba las escaleras, mirando por encima de mi hombro cada dos segundos para escabullirme, como lo había planeado en un principio, a través de una de las puertas traseras del Hotel May Fair para finalmente conseguir un taxi en la ciudad desierta.

 Estoy tomando una ducha, aunque soy reacia a la posibilidad de eliminar lo que queda de su ADN sobre mi piel. De hecho, podría renunciar fácilmente a la higiene personal para siempre si me dijeran que puedo conservar su aroma por el resto de mis días. El agua cálida me recorre el cuerpo y casi puedo ver a Ben a través del vapor. La sola idea de que él esté conmigo aquí en la ducha, nuestros cuerpos desnudos juntos de nuevo, Ben acariciándome como lo hizo ayer por la noche bajo el agua ... Ummm ... Me estoy tocando descaradamente como alivio por no ser capaz de confesar mi logro para el mundo. Es mi grito silencioso de victoria ¡YO LE HICE EL AMOR A BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH! Porque, para mi, fue por amor, Ben...

 ¿Y ahora qué? Mi celular está sonando y por alguna razón mi corazón salta cuando escucho que me llega ese mensaje texto ¿Será que alguien se enteró? Probablemente algún empleado del hotel nos vio y le dijo a la rubia presumida y escuálida, que probablemente haya entrado en pánico al no encontrar a Benedict. Luego ella le pudo haber dado mi descripción a mi jefe y... Ahí está ... Tal vez no tenga que ir a trabajar mañana, después de todo. De igual manera me apuro para ver el mensaje en mi teléfono y me sorprende ver un número desconocido en la pantalla. Lo leo:

**Hola! lastima q no t despedist anoche :( empecemos todo de nuevo. qeres ir a tomar algo? BC**

 Yo respiro hondo.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hitler. Le diría sus pinturas estaban muy bien y que no se meta en política y que tenga sexo. Vivo... La madre de mis hijos y le pediría que respire hondo y le preguntaría si quisiera ir a tomar algo." 
> 
> \- Benedict Cumberbatch, cuando se le preguntó "Si pudieras conocer a alguien en el mundo, vivo o muerto ¿quién sería y qué le dirías?"


End file.
